This specification relates to three dimensional (3D) modeling programs and rendering of 3D scenes.
Current technology allows for camera changing views within 3D scenes. A good example of this is a simple animation in a city or STREET VIEW® online software, available from Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., which displays geographic information, interactive geographic maps, and images of maps and mapped locations. The view is based upon fixed architecture, or in the case of some created 3D scenes, the imagination of whoever created the scene. For many visualizations, there exists no current scene, such as because a building or street has changed, been destroyed or has been significantly upgraded.